


不及格

by 9shanbysea



Series: s.c.i私设篇 [3]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 年龄差, 私设师生向, 非竹马设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 白羽瞳空军退役后当了体育老师，让临近毕业的运动白痴展耀无法再在体育成绩上浑水摸鱼，差点挂科。但是不管展耀怎么努力都没办法让体育成绩及格，反而发现了白羽瞳的秘密，于是两人的师生关系有了些微妙的变化





	1. Chapter 1

“啊……”  
又到了体育测试的时间，展耀看着运动场的跑道就觉得头晕。  
展耀以前从没参加过体育测试，他当年以全额奖学金保送到这所学校，并连续几年获得校级最高等奖学金，也算是学校里的知名人物。加上展耀个高腿长，体型均匀纤瘦，一点都不像从来不锻炼的人。有天才学生的名衔加持加上那张特别能讨人喜爱的脸，每一年的体育老师都没为难过他，不假思索在体育成绩上给予他了免试的待遇。  
天才怎么会不擅长运动呢？没有人怀疑过展耀的运动能力。  
但事实上展耀是那种跑步必摔跤，开车必撞树的存在，用最通俗的语言来说就是运动白痴。正当他以为今年的体育老师也特别好说话的时候，上天仿佛跟他开了个大大的玩笑。

今年新来的体育老师白羽瞳，年轻时到空军服役，刚硕士毕业就到了这所学校任教，仍可以说是年轻有为。如果说展耀是现今审美比较偏向的美型长相，那么白羽瞳就刚好是相反的类型。并不白皙的皮肤，健硕的身形，健康又有力的感觉。无论男女，都难以抵抗他身上的魅力，因此从第一节课开始这位新老师就吸引了所有的目光。  
但是新老师冷冷的，虽然不至于不好说话但是是真的很有距离感。而且也许是部队带出来的习惯，这个老师行事作风非常严格，别说和老师商量免试了，这学期连请假都不像以前一样随便，展耀苦不堪言。才半个学期的课就已经让他有些吃不消了，却硬生生熬到了体育测试那天。  
班上其他的同学对这位每年体测都见不到的“天才”的运动水平十分好奇，因此即便测完了也都悄悄聚在旁边看着展耀的表现，展耀被一双双眼睛注视着，更尴尬了。  
立定跳远准备中的展耀，最后闭着眼随意往前蹦跶了一下。  
“178，第一次。”白羽瞳瞟了眼测距，面无表情地记录着。  
人群中窃窃私语。  
“不会吧……”  
“展耀体育成绩这么差的吗？”  
“那他以前为什么都免试啊。”  
“说不定是没发挥好呢？”  
展耀面红耳赤回到起跳线。  
“起跳的时候腿抬起来，整个人往上提。”白羽瞳提醒道，然而大脑发育超常的展耀就像小脑被切了一部分一样，很努力试图理解白羽瞳的动作提示但是实际操作还是惨不忍睹。  
可怜的展耀，明明胳膊长腿长的，也就比第一次多蹦了2公分。  
“180，第二次。”  
“……”不光是白羽瞳，学生们也开始感叹天神展耀估计是下凡的时候摔断了翅膀，这运动能力真的没眼看。  
展耀站在一旁观察了下其他的同学，等所有人都散了以后才单独找白羽瞳试了第三次。  
不过这一次倒没有跳到太少，因为展耀落地的时候一个重心不稳，整个人往前扑倒地上去了。  
“噗……”  
白羽瞳没憋住，但他也不知道自己为什么要笑。其实以他那不苟言笑的性格，加上良好而严格的家教，别人出丑的时候他通常不会笑的。但是看着展耀努力挥动着小臂膀，最后以一个连抛物线都不算的轨迹掉了下去，他实在是觉得很可爱。  
“没事吧。”  
白羽瞳去扶他起来，看到展耀膝盖只是落了灰，并没有擦破皮。但是展耀一脸不开心。  
“你刚刚笑了吧。”  
“没有。”白羽瞳瞬间回复到冰山脸，一点痕迹都没有。  
“我听到了。”  
“你担心担心你自己吧。以刚刚两次的成绩来看，你这学期很危险啊。”  
“这个成绩很差吗？”  
展耀以前没管过体育成绩，自然也就不了解评分标准。但是看起来挺远的啊。  
“这么和你说吧，你的成绩，只比女生标准的及格线多那么一点，连男生的及格线都没达到。”  
展耀一脸不悦，白羽瞳拍拍他的肩膀。  
“运动水平差，也不至于差成这样吧。你以前体侧怎么过的。”  
展耀甩开他的手，一言不发地离开了。  
“这么大脾气。”  
白羽瞳来了兴趣，以前还从来没有人敢在他面前这么拽过呢。展耀，这个名字他记下了。

后来又测试了长跑，展耀气喘吁吁落在队伍的最末端，最后以比及格差半分钟的成绩冲线。  
白羽瞳在终点站着，等展耀慢慢悠悠晃过来，才按下表针。  
“恭喜你，没及格。”  
展耀刚刚累得跑步都成丧尸形态了，根本没力气管理表情和动作，现在更是嗓子冒烟根本对着白羽瞳说不出话来，整个人瘫在地下。结果突然被白羽瞳整个人架了起来。  
“刚跑完别躺着，走一走。”  
但是展耀就像个没骨头的布偶一样瘫在了白羽瞳身上，白羽瞳也不好放开。  
白羽瞳觉得自己很奇怪。他因为洁癖的原因，一直都不喜欢和人接触，再加上从事了体育教育这个行业，连换衣服的频率都比以前高了许多。但是展耀现在一身汗地瘫在他身上，他却并不觉得讨厌。  
等展耀终于恢复行动能力的时候，白羽瞳也才刚刚回过神来，放开展耀后准备回自己办公室。  
“老师……”  
“什么事。”  
“我这学期的成绩。”  
“我看了下你这些数据，想及格应该比较困难。你参加补考吧。”  
展耀一脸黑线。虽然他不在乎体育成绩的高低，但是毕竟这是一个有学分的科目，挂掉了还是会带来很多麻烦，展耀有些为难。  
后来几个星期里，展耀补考了几次，似乎比正式考的时候有点进步，不过离及格线还是有距离。到最后只剩展耀一个人没及格的时候，展耀悄悄去求白羽瞳。  
“老师你能不能帮帮忙？”  
“怎么帮？”  
“我的成绩……你放点水？”  
“免谈。”  
展耀气成了包子，白羽瞳却像个石头一样劝都劝不动。展耀起了点歪心思。

他悄悄潜入体育办公室。  
展耀实在是很好奇他成绩到底差多少。白羽瞳每次都只告诉他自己过没过，却不给具体成绩让他知道自己的差距。展耀觉得有点奇怪，总觉得白羽瞳是不是在整自己。  
结果正当他进了门，找到成绩单却还没翻到自己名字那一页的时候，灯亮了。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“落了点东西，回来拿。听到奇怪的动静就没走。”  
白羽瞳一眼瞟到了展耀悄悄藏在背后的成绩单。  
“我还以为哪来的老鼠偷偷干坏事。”  
“你才是老鼠！”贼眉鼠眼还阴险狡诈，明明白羽瞳才像老鼠。  
“嗯，是不像。现在更像炸毛的猫。”  
展耀再次气成包子。  
“总之成绩不能造假。”  
“我又不贪心。我就是想看看差多少，能补到及格就行了。”  
展耀走到白羽瞳身边，拉住白羽瞳手臂晃了晃。  
“再说了，知道成绩的就只有我们两个人，你不说，谁会知道？”  
一下子从炸毛变成了撒娇，这只猫还有两副面孔。白羽瞳只是看好戏的心情，并不搭理他。  
展耀看他不为所动，打算对白羽瞳用催眠。催眠也算是他从自己专业里学到的重要技能，以前从没想过会对普通人在这种情况下使用。  
“这是你逼我的。”  
不过时间一分一秒过去了，白羽瞳还是没什么反应，就像对展耀的催眠免疫一样。  
“闹够了，小猫咪？”  
“哎！”  
白羽瞳把成绩单收回了原位，顺便上了个锁，展耀急得差点跳起来。  
“不帮拉倒。”  
展耀气呼呼地走了。白羽瞳一个人留在办公室，再次打开成绩单翻到展耀那一页，上面的成绩经过几次更新记录，其实都已经达标了。  
“是我太贪心了。”  
白羽瞳自言自语道。

接下来的日子里，白羽瞳隔三差五就会收到展耀殷勤的问候。  
下课的时候递水啦，帮忙搬器材啦，或者是帮忙记录之类的，简直像白羽瞳的私人助理。  
但是白羽瞳的口风还是很严，不能改就是不能改。  
从小养尊处优的大少爷展耀哪这么耐心讨好过别人，结果那人还不为所动，愣是把展耀气得半死。  
这天展耀来白羽瞳住处给他送东西，结果白羽瞳不在。本来临近毕业季事情就多，展耀好几天没睡好觉结果还要操心自己的那可怜的体育成绩，黑眼圈都出来了。一开始只是坐在白羽瞳门口等的，等白羽瞳回来的时候，展耀都不知不觉中睡了好几觉了。  
展耀被唤醒的时候本来一脸茫然，看清面前是白羽瞳的时候一下切换到了幽怨的眼神。  
“你怎么来这里了？”  
“等你啊。你去哪儿啦！”  
展耀和白羽瞳相处久了大概知道了他的日常轨迹，这么守时的白羽瞳这么晚才回简直不科学。  
“先进屋吧。”  
展耀站起身来时候突然眼前一黑，整个人倒在白羽瞳宽阔的怀里。白羽瞳下意识接住他，一时间心跳乱得不知道该说些什么。  
“你……你没事吧，我送你去校医室？”  
“低血糖头晕而已，我休息一下就好。”  
白羽瞳拗不过他，只能把他扶到沙发上躺着。  
“你接着睡一下，饭好了我叫你。有什么不吃的吗？”  
展耀也不客气，跟报菜名似的报了一长串自己不吃的东西。  
“挑食挑成这样，难怪身体弱到会生病。怎么长到这么高个子的。”  
“要你管。”  
“我管你呢，是因为你是我学生还差点晕在我门口。怎么？你还不服气啊。那休息好了赶紧回自己宿舍去。”  
“哼。”  
展耀终于收起那副白羽瞳欠他钱的样子，转到另一面补眠去了，可能是真的累了没多久又着了。白羽瞳看了，找了件外套批到他身上免得他着凉。  
白羽瞳坐近看了看他，感觉展耀最近确实憔悴了不少，再想想他在自己身边蹦跶的频率，估计也是折腾太过了，突然有点负罪感。  
亏自己还为人师表呢，是不是有点越界了。但是不得不承认，他第一眼看到展耀的时候，就为他着迷了，总想着能把这个人留得久一点。  
只是找不到好方法。

白羽瞳做饭速度挺快的，打个盹的功夫就弄好了，展耀是闻到味以后自己醒过来的，差点在迷迷糊糊的状态下顺着香味直接走到厨房。  
于是菜上桌的时候，小猫咪眼睛都是亮亮的。还真的没有自己不吃的东西。  
“看不出来，白老师还是个贤妻。”  
“去你的。”  
展耀吃得飞快，像刚从牢里放出来的一样。看来是很喜欢他的手艺了。  
“先喝汤，慢点吃。”  
展耀本来是想给白羽瞳送人情的，刚刚反倒自己被照顾了还很不开心，但是吃到好吃的东西又确实很开心，满足到嘴角都翘起来了。  
这些小表情都一个不漏地收进了白羽瞳的眼底，白羽瞳突然有种想以后都好好照顾他的心情。  
吃完了，展耀本来想帮忙收拾的。结果在打碎两个盘子以后被一脸黑的白羽瞳拎着赶出了厨房。白羽瞳算是看明白了，这个小家伙命格估计和人类的普通生活技能犯克，还是让他远离这些的好。  
展耀乐得清闲，继续思索着自己的成绩该怎么办。  
他实在是很好奇，就一个成绩而已，为什么白羽瞳藏得和宝贝似的。但是白羽瞳又没拿成绩要挟他做些什么，也实在是很违反常理。  
正当他百思不得其解的时候，白羽瞳的手机响了。  
展耀偷偷拿起他手机试着接了下锁，没解开。但是看到锁屏觉得有点奇怪。锁屏乍一看是他们学校的风景照，但是展耀还是一眼就认出了角落里的看书的那个人，好像是自己。  
“我怎么不记得我有让人给我拍过这样的照片。”  
展耀心里疑惑，回想了下白羽瞳的种种反常，心下了然，脸上突然有点烧得慌。  
“这个死老鼠，就为了这点破事折腾我。”  
展耀把手机放下开始发呆，心里暗暗想着刚才发现的秘密，连白羽瞳过来都没发现。  
“我手机响了吗？”  
“不喜欢！”  
“……”


	2. Chapter 2

“你不喜欢什么？”  
“没有。”  
展耀刚刚脑子里还想着照片那事，一下没转过弯来脱口而出一个风马牛不相及的回答，白羽瞳也是一脸莫名其妙。展耀不经意间发现了白羽瞳的心意，现在看到他又不自觉联想到自己刚刚进屋前和白羽瞳的那个亲密接触，突然脸红，低头不去看他。白羽瞳没注意到他的反常，只当他是太累了听岔了什么，也没往心里去。  
“你的体育成绩……”  
回避了很久的问题被提起，展耀突然怀疑自己的耳朵是不是幻听了，期待地看着白羽瞳。  
“还是不能过。”  
“我都补考了这么多次了，我的水平你应该很清楚了吧，你难道真的一定要我带着一个挂科的成绩毕业吗？”  
“我可以帮你提高你的成绩。”  
“什么意思。”  
“从明天起，你跟着我夜跑。”  
展耀瞪大了眼睛难以置信，白羽瞳看出他的不解耐心解释道。  
“你的身体素质实在是太差了，再补考几次都是一样的，还不如从基础练起，正常体格不会不及格的。”  
“再见。”  
展耀还以为有什么神仙秘籍，结果是苦行僧修行。  
白羽瞳拉住他，展耀挣不开。展耀用眼神警告，白羽瞳不为所动。  
“白老师，你知道诱拐学生的性质有多严重吗？”  
“那你学生知道贿赂老师换成绩的性质有多严重吗？”  
“你！”  
看着展耀龇牙咧嘴的样子，白羽瞳心里笑得可开心，握住展耀指着自己的那根手指。  
“这样吧。我跟着我锻炼，学期末再补考最后一次。哪怕最后一次补考成绩还不达标，我也算你及格。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
白羽瞳无比真诚，展耀反倒不明白他打的什么算盘。  
“你真的……除了让我锻炼，没有什么别的想法？”  
展耀的眼神让白羽瞳突然感觉有点危险，这明显的试探意味简直就像他发现了什么一样。  
可白羽瞳还是犹豫了，随后咳嗽两声，正色道。  
“我能有什么想法。”  
“真的没有？”  
展耀眯起眼睛凑到白羽瞳跟前，斜着脑袋从下而上打量着他。白羽瞳也皱着眉斜着眼睛看着展耀那仿佛洞察一切的双眼，大气都不敢出，眼皮都微不可见地抖了一下。只能在心里循环播放起大悲咒，然后不断洗脑自己：你现在是老师，他是你的学生，不能辜负学生的信赖，要忍住要忍住要忍住。  
幸好展耀没有再靠近了，不然白羽瞳可能真的要当场把他办了。  
“哦。”  
展耀毫无感情地应答了一声，心里鄙视着白羽瞳这个敢做不敢当的人。  
“我送你回宿舍。”  
“不用。你真以为我是残疾人了。”  
“……”  
白羽瞳头疼。他就提过一嘴说残疾人的运动能力都比展耀强，展耀都记得那么清楚。展耀要是体育能力和他的记仇功夫是一个水准就好了。  
不过展耀今天状态太差了，白羽瞳还是坚持把他送到了宿舍区门口。  
“今天好好休息。明天到时间了我叫你，别忘了你的成绩还在我手上。”  
“行了行了，你当催债呢？”  
展耀背对着白羽瞳挥挥手，白羽瞳留恋着那个背影，直到消失在视野里才离去。

第二天晚上，展耀心不甘情不愿来到约定的地点。  
“晚上有吃过东西吧。”  
“嗯。”  
白羽瞳的速度不快，展耀跟在他旁边还没觉得太吃力。这个季节的风吹得挺舒服，展耀发现自己熟悉的地方居然还有那么多不一样的景色，本来不悦的情绪烟消云散，整个人都放松下来。两个人就静静地一前一后地跑着，享受着夜晚的独特的宁静。  
跑了几公里的时候白羽瞳都没怎么出汗，倒是展耀的头已经汗湿得差不多了。白羽瞳拿出毛巾给他擦脑袋。  
“就知道你肯定没带。”  
“你有带不就行了。”  
白羽瞳笑笑，拧开一瓶水给展耀喝了一口，然后自然而然地又接过来自顾自喝起来。  
展耀看得是目瞪口呆，心说这个人根本没洁癖吧。  
“怎么了吗？”  
白羽瞳被盯着半天觉得奇怪。  
“你还能和别人喝一瓶水？”  
“你例外。”  
白羽瞳笑笑，率先出发了，展耀留在原地发愣。  
“什么……什么意思啊……”  
展耀的脸隐隐发红，不知道的估计还以为他是跑太久了热的。

这项活动一直坚持到了毕业。除了真的有事，展耀都会准时出现在约定的地点，而且后来也都没带过毛巾，白羽瞳却总是会带齐各种装备，从来不需要展耀操心。  
毕业的那天，展耀还是跟着白羽瞳去夜跑了。  
其实他的最后成绩很早就可以在学籍系统里查询了。白羽瞳为此还胆战心惊了好几天，怕展耀看到及格后找到这个由头就不来了。结果展耀还是风雨无阻地出现，白羽瞳倒是挺意外。  
展耀这一天左等右等等不来白羽瞳的表示，心一横跟着白羽瞳回了家。白羽瞳不喜欢在体育场外的公共浴室冲澡，平时都是回自己的住处再清理。  
看到白羽瞳洗完澡的时候，头发上没擦干的水珠从脖子流到胸肌和腹肌上的样子，展耀不由得有点想入非非，眼神不自然地被吸引过去。  
“我能去洗个澡吗？”  
白羽瞳点点头，展耀从善如流蹿了进去，心跳还有点快。  
大大方方洗就好了，自己干嘛弄得像在通/奸一样偷偷摸摸的。  
但是一打开喷头，展耀的脑子里就不自觉浮现出白羽瞳冲澡的样子。水流喷到头发上，顺着下巴的线条往下滴，路过性感的喉结，再往下……  
他竟然自己都陷得那么深了。  
太不公平了，明明是白羽瞳先撩他的，怎么现在成了他在胡思乱想了。  
展耀随便冲一冲身上就关了水，结果发现自己冲动了，没带换洗的衣服就来洗什么澡。尴了个大尬。  
幸好白羽瞳意识到了这个问题，早在门口给他放了一叠衣服。虽然体型不比白羽瞳，但是胜在个子能打，白羽瞳的衣服穿着他身上还挺合适的。不知道是不是错觉，衣服上好像还散发着独特的干净的气味，展耀心情大好。  
还以为他很喜欢捉弄人，其实明明很善解人意嘛。展耀胡乱擦擦头发，炸一头毛就往外走，白羽瞳装作不在意地瞟了过来，立刻不淡定了。  
“我给你吹头。”  
展耀闭着眼睛，感受着白羽瞳温暖的大手在发丝间穿行。白羽瞳看到这么乖乖坐着的展耀，心里不免乱想，手指总是不自觉擦过那带点湿润的水汽的额头。  
今天最后一天了。白羽瞳不断提醒着自己，毕业了以后，就没有师生关系这条天然的纽带了。以前不出手还可以说是为了顾及到那是自己的学生，现在似乎没什么可顾及的了，却反而有些畏畏缩缩的。  
展耀会愿意和他建立起新的关系吗？  
“很烫了。”  
等白羽瞳回过神来，展耀的头发都要烤焦了。  
“抱歉。”  
气氛一下有些尴尬。白羽瞳不知道接下来怎么办好，已经不早了，以往这个时候展耀早都回宿舍了。但是今天的展耀好像根本没有想离开的意思，甚至直接爬到白羽瞳的床上去看起了书，一点都没有身为客人的自觉。  
白羽瞳纠结了，如果展耀只当他是老师或者是很好的朋友……

思来想去他做了个决定，去洗衣服。  
这样展耀就算中途离开了也不算尴尬。于是勤勤恳恳的白老师，大半夜的时候猫在卫生间洗衣服，泡下水偷偷摸摸往外看看人走了没有，搓两下停下来听听外面有没有声。明明没几件衣服倒是洗了大半天，再出来的时候展耀都睡着了。  
展耀的气色看起来比上次差点晕在他家门口要好多了。白羽瞳又觉得自己真舍不得他了。看似一直是他在照顾展耀，其实他比自己想象里要更依赖展耀的陪伴。白羽瞳恋恋不舍地朝他伸出了手，想摸摸那张魂牵梦萦却以后很有可能见不到的脸。  
展耀突然睁开了眼睛，把白羽瞳吓了一跳。  
惊慌的瞬间，白羽瞳被带了下来，展耀耀武扬威地骑在他身上。  
“白老师，你刚刚想干什么？”  
展耀得意地扬起嘴角的样子特别欠，目光里毫不吝惜挑衅的神情，简直就是红果果地嘲讽“真怂”。  
白羽瞳这时才发现，这只狡猾的猫原来一直都知道。  
与其说是惊喜，不如说是震撼。白羽瞳发现自己这段日子真是被冲昏了头脑，连展耀的情绪变化都没发现，简直是过糊涂了。  
“老师，我想到一个问题，你帮了我这么多，我该怎么报答你？”  
都暗示到这个份上了，展耀觉得自己实在是仁至义尽了。  
“当老师哪有求学生回报的。”  
白羽瞳确认了展耀心意以后坏心思又起来了，偏偏不顺着杆往上爬。  
展耀听闻神色一敛。难道是他理解错了？白羽瞳是真的什么别的想法都没有？  
“应该的。只要白老师一句话，让我做什么都行。”  
“我不太明白。”  
白羽瞳装傻，展耀瞪着他看了半天看不出名堂。  
不是吧，真的是自己想多了？展耀的脸色都变了，额头上都有些冒汗。真的弄错了，他现在可就尴尬了。  
白羽瞳一下来了兴致，反身把展耀压在身下。  
“还是说，你在期待我做些什么？”  
“你！！！”  
展耀发现自己又被白羽瞳骗了，懊恼自己怎么老被他牵着鼻子走。  
“所以说，你想让我怎么样？”  
如果展耀能动的话，听了这句话应该会选择夺门而出。不过现在的状态怕是起个身都困难。他就是再锻炼一百年估计都没办法和白羽瞳在体力上抗衡，干脆放弃挣扎，支支吾吾地不作声。  
白羽瞳内心很激动，但是不听展耀亲口承认又不敢相信，于是就这么耗着。  
“以身相许什么的，也不是不行。”  
展耀的声音小到估计只有蚊子听得见。  
“你说什么我听不清？”  
“我说，我挺喜欢你……做的饭！”  
话锋一转还真是展耀的风格，白羽瞳听到这句不是对他而是对他厨艺的告白差点笑出声来，边笑边回答。  
“好办啊，只要我有时间你就可以来。”  
“你故意的是不是！”  
“是的。再给你个机会，只要你说出来，我就成全你。”  
很没道理的，明明是白羽瞳一直没表示，为什么现在要变成他被刁难。  
“你自己一个人过吧。”  
展耀撇开白羽瞳的胳膊就想起来，白羽瞳却压下来封住了他的嘴。  
展耀有点飘飘然，白羽瞳的胸膛靠得特别近，感觉却跟以前的接触的都不太一样。展耀的脸红得像蒸汽机，呼吸都有些乱。  
分开后白羽瞳玩味地看着他。  
“我就当先前的那句‘以身相许’是告白了，我收下了。”  
“……”这不是听见了吗？装什么聋子。  
“不过你的体育成绩还是只有及格。”  
“骗子。”  
一直到最后还是被这只贼老鼠骗了，展耀虽然还是有些不甘心。不过毕竟是缘分的起点，吃点亏就吃点亏吧，来日方长。

展耀毕业以后，没有了师生关系那层阻碍，正大光明搬到了白羽瞳住处。  
之前老师的身份和体育成绩的掌控者地位让白羽瞳处处压展耀一头，现在没了这个枷锁，展耀这只小猫咪变本加厉地把以前吃的亏统统讨了回来，颐指气使地像个主人。  
“老白！我昨天的外套呢？”  
“在椅子上呢，你老是乱丢。还有，叫什么老白！我才大你几岁啊就老了。”  
“那叫什么，难道我要叫你小白？不行，这个听起来真好笑。”  
不知道戳中了什么诡异的笑点，展耀笑得在床上直打滚。  
“也不是不行啊。”  
“小……小白……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……明明都不小的人了，还小白哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“也是，‘小’不‘小’，你最清楚了不是吗？”  
“你过来干什么！唔……”  
于是白羽瞳后来身体力行地向展耀证明了，自己确实不“小”了。  
展耀被这个精力旺盛的人欺负到浑身发软，比第一次跟着跑步的时候还累好几倍，累到嗓子都差点说不出话来，只剩脑袋能动，于是趴在床上斜眼瞪白羽瞳。  
“白老师，你真的是有违师德啊。”  
“你已经毕业很久了。”  
“一日为师，终生为……”  
展耀本来只是想说曾经互为师生关系并不会因为自己毕业就消灭，结果一顺嘴说了这句话，说到后面的那个“父”字才发现不对，死活接不下去。  
“‘终生为’什么？怎么不说了？”  
“滚！少占便宜！”  
“原来展耀同学的癖好这么大胆。”  
“去你的。”  
展耀踢了踢白羽瞳，发泄自己总不小心跳到自己挖的坑里的不悦。白羽瞳习惯了他这种撒娇，非但不生气，还笑着揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“白羽瞳。”  
“嗯？”  
“没事，我练习一下。”  
刚在一起的时候，展耀总是习惯性管白羽瞳叫老师，一直改不过来。弄得每次两个人相处都一股莫名其妙的严肃感和背德感。所以才转而用各种各样的昵称代替。  
“老白。”  
“嗯。”  
“小白。”  
“嗯。”  
“羽瞳。”  
“嗯。”  
果然还是觉得很难习惯。  
“晚安，白老师。”  
展耀最后换回了那个曾经最习惯的称呼，有点怀念。  
“晚安。”  
有些人即使还在热恋时期，却似乎已经相识好些年。或许是与生俱来的缘分，让他们总觉得已经熟悉对方很久。  
这对曾经的师生，也不例外。


End file.
